customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on Disney Channels (April 17, 1999) Part 1
(A coin is heard being inserted into a payphone as a number is dialed, followed by a ring tone and someone picking up. It is revealed to be Carface speaking on the phone) * Carface: Boss, I- * Voice: Something's happened? What's wrong? * Carface: You'll have the item today! Just like we agreed! It's as good as in your hands! Nothing can go wrong. * Voice: You contemptible canine!!! * Carface: Don't call me canine! Do you know the meaning of patience? * (The phone begins to glow red and becomes as hot as the blazing sun as Carface plays hot potato to keep his fingers from getting sunburned) * Voice: SILENCE!!!!! As long as dogs are involved, ANYTHING can go wrong!!! * (Carface places the phone back on its receiver, warming his fingertips) * Carface: I'll take that as a no. Geez, what a hothead. * (Hearing a clinging sound, Carface goes to see if any money is in the deposit cup. Nothing) * Carface: Ahh... (waves his paw and whacks the phone off the receiver) Keep the quarter. * (He opens the booth door as he puts his halo over his head and flies off. Red gas is starting to leak from the phone as it glows red again) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * (Everything is peaceful in Heaven as all the angels are having an eternity. Annabelle is handing out awards to various of angels. Charlie B. Barkin and Carface Carruthers are among the audience, sitting in the far back. Charlie wears a light green angel outfit, while Carface is the same as his trousers, purple) * Annabelle: I am proud to present this special token... * Charlie: Ahh... (to Carface) Only in heaven can a bunch of squeaky clean angels get awards for being extra squeaky clean. * (Annabelle takes an award and places it on a Scottish Terrier angel, Jock. He happily steps as Annabelle picks up the next award) * Annabelle: And now our final honoree, voted most rehabilitated by our heavenly jury... * Charlie: (sits back down, softly) Huh, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing one of these merit badges. (elbows Carface) Heh, Carface? * (Carface silences him as he is trying to hear) * Annabelle: A dog who's lifted himself up from the depths of depravity. Who proves that every dog deserves a second chance... * Charlie: (stretches) Now I do why they call it eternity; everything here takes forever. * Carface: Charlie, show some respect. * Annabelle: For making the most at what he's had to work with. This first class, diamond studded angel wing pin goes to Carface Carruthers! * (Charlie becomes dumbstruck that Carface is given that award as he looks at his greedy friend, and one-time business partner, rival and enemy. He thinks that there is no fashion for Carface to change his fashions even after what he did to her as they are enemies. Carface grins as angelic singing is heard) * Carface: What an honor. You're too kind. (walks up the path to Annabelle) I don't know what to say. Thank you. Thank you very much. * (Carface kneels as he approaches Annabelle, who pins him) * Carface: Bless you. * (Carface flies off happily as Annabelle and her royal guard fly off into the heavens) * Annabelle: I only hope that our other angels, who have yet to distinguish themselves, soon follow your shining example. * Carface: Hey, remember, Charlie, it never hurts to play the game. * Charlie: Halo polisher. * (Charlie isn't really one for wanting awards any matter. Angelic music is heard from the distance as everyone looks eagerly as the Pearly Gate appears) * Charlie: Woah! I'm late! * (Charlie leaves Carface alone, who grins evilly. He hurries through the hot springs, just some of the angels as stepping stones and steps on one angel, who is getting a massage) * Angel: That feels good. * (Charlie continues to hurry as the angels line up next to the Pearly Gates. One of the Basset Hounds, Lafayette, walks towards the abyss that leads to Earth and salutes. Charlie tries to break, but ends up plowing through some angels and knocking Stubby into the abyss. Waiting near the hole is a sparrow in a red angel outfit, Tubby, holding a photo of Julie) * Charlie: Heh, I'm sorry. Lousy breaks... * (He picks up the halo and drops into the abyss) * Charlie: Have the newcomers touched down yet? * Tito: (looking at Georgette's photo) No, not yet.